Jagged Stone
Jagged Stone is a popular rock star. In "Guitar Villain", after he is insulted on television by XY, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Guitar Villain, a guitar-playing villain. Appearance Physical appearance Jagged Stone is tall with pale green eyes. He has black hair with dyed purple tips, a black beard, and a mustache which connects with his beard. His eyebrows are black and split in two at the sides. Civilian attire He wears heavy, dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. His outfit includes a sparkly black jacket with yellow accents and yellow epaulets. His pants are yellow with black vertical stripes, similar to a bee. He wears lacy, black finger-less gloves on both hands. His shoes are black heeled boots with a design on the soles. Around his neck is a necklace comprised of two golden wings with a pendant of a skull in between the wings. As Guitar Villain Guitar Villain's hair is in long dreadlocks and is light pink with a darker shade of pink at the tips. On his face, he has black shiny face paint around his eyes, and his eyes are blue. He wears a dark gray sleeved top with pointed edges over the shoulders, a turtleneck collar, and a vertical yellow leaf shape on each side of the front. His sleeves underneath the top are purple with a black fishnet pattern. He has a dark gray belt with purple spikes, and his pants are dark gray with yellow flame designs from his upper legs to his knees. His gloves and boots are dark gray with two purple spikes attached to each one, the backs of his hands and the front of his feet. His guitar is shiny and purple with two black pointed tips on the soundboard. Personality Jagged Stone is wild, proud, and expressive. When he isn't on-screen or performing, he is relaxed and natural. But he prefers exciting things, like owning a crocodile for a pet, and he likes getting lots of attention, especially from his fans, as long as they give him enough space. He gets bored if nothing interesting is going on, and he doesn't like losing attention. However, while he likes being noticed, he believes that the most important thing about music is expressing himself, not the fame and fortune that comes with it. He is usually kind toward others, even being quite patient with the people he truly likes, but if he feels like he is being wronged by someone, he stands up for his beliefs and isn't afraid to get into heated disagreements with them. As Guitar Villain, he is even wilder and crazier, and will express rage towards people he dislikes. He wants to make XY pay for insulting him, and he enjoys using his powers to make people rock out to his music, or in some cases to make them suffer. Trivia *He will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Guitar Villain.png|As Guitar Villain Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Rockstars Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Supervillains Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Singers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Netural Good Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Lovers Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Boyfriends Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Lex Lang Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies